Sosuke goes to jail
by Marcus Kalden
Summary: on an ordinary day, sosuke and kaname are with friends. however, as a bank gets held up and kaname gets taken hostage, a fatal shot hits someone.....
1. Chapter 1

Here we go everyone, this is my second fanfic, up for the posting. For those who are interested in D-N-angel, check out my first fanfic called "12 years later" So, read and review, and of course, above all, enjoy.

Disclaimer—I own no part of Full Metal Panic. However, I wish I did.

As the sirens wailed, Sosuke looked back at the slowly fading scene. The ambulance that had been there was racing fast towards the nearby hospital, whereas Sosuke was headed in the opposite direction in the back of a police car, handcuffed and heading to jail. He sighed, wondering why this was happening. No, he thought. I know exactly why this is happening. He rewound the day in his head, thinking back and analyzing the situation.

The day had started off in the usual fashion. After reporting in to the Tuatha De Danaan first thing in the morning, he had checked all his munitions, then headed to school. There had been no incidents throughout the school day. As he, Kaname Kyoko and Shinji had been heading home for the day, Kaname had suggested stopping for something to eat.

"I'm starving. What do you guys say we stop over at that new burger shop by the station to get something to eat?" Kaname asked, looking around at the group.

"Sounds good to me." Shinji said, reaching for his wallet. He opened it and frowned. "Only I'm gonna need to stop over at the bank before we go. I didn't bring any money with me today. It'll only take a second"

Shinji began walking over to a nearby bank, heading inside. Sosuke and the others followed him inside, looking around. Kyoko drifted off, saying something about the interesting shape of the line. Sosuke strolled around the room on high alert for any hostile activities. He hated being in situations like this, where it would be almost impossible to protect Kaname. He looked around, seeing no signs of terrorists. That was when the shot was fired.

"Everybody get on the ground, now!" A tall, broadly built man wearing a black ski mask yelled, holding his gun in the air. Sosuke automatically analyzed it. .45 caliber. Everyone in the room screamed, diving towards the ground. Sosuke looked around, and instantly spotted Kaname. She was standing next to Shinji, over near the bank teller. Slowly they kneeled to the ground, then lied down on their stomachs. Sosuke kneeled, keeping his eyes on Kaname the entire time. He knew that if he tried anything someone might get hurt. It was the best solution in a situation like this, with so many civilians around.

"Put the money in the bag! And be fast about it, damn it!" As if to emphasize his point, he shoved the gun in to the bank teller's face. The young girl, crying, started to put the money in to the bag. When she had finished, the man looked inside the bag. Closing it, he turned and started towards the door. He had gotten halfway there when he heard the police sirens. He swore, turning around and looking at the people on the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked up. Kaname stood up, with an angry look on her face.

"If you wanted me to get up, you could have just asked you know. Stupid jerk." Kaname said. "Shut up, ya stupid brat. You're my new hostage." The robber said, pulling her hair again and heading towards the door. It was at that moment that Sosuke stood up, drawing his own gun. "You will release Miss Chidori now. Do as I command and you will not be harmed. " He knew he couldn't shoot. The robber was using Kaname as a shield. If anything, a pinpoint shot like this would be Kurz's area, not his. The robber backed away, still using Kaname as a shield. It was at that moment, he stumbled over one of he hostages. His grip on Kaname loosened as he fell. Sosuke saw his opportunity, and fired. Then he saw the robber's hand pull Kaname back towards him.

This is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 shall soon be posted. As always, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeesh….In a matter of 3 days, this has exceeded the number of hits my first fanfic did. However, my other one still has more reviews. So ha! Sorry, I still like my D-N-angel one better…….But anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer—once again, I own no part of full metal panic…however, I do panic at the thought of going swimming with full metal shoes……

Chapter 2

"Dammit, how could I make such a stupid mistake?" Sosuke ran towards the falling body, cursing himself the entire way. As he reached the body, he looked it over quickly. The shot had been almost perfect, going right through the chest. He had seen enough battles and done enough field medicine to know that it was a lost cause. He looked over at a shivering Kaname.

"Are you alright Kaname?" He asked, looking her over, making sure there were no injuries.

"Sosuke…..What happened?…….I thought you always had stun bullets loaded……but…..He's bleeding…." Kaname couldn't stop shaking. She sat there, staring at the blood coming out of the robber's body. She couldn't understand what was going on. She had felt the robber's gun press against her head, and that was when she had started to panic. Everything had just started to run together until she heard the gunshot. Slowly, she started to breathe, trying to calm herself. When she had finished calming herself, she ran the past few minutes in her head. "Sosuke. This was your only option, wasn't it? Otherwise I'd be dead, right?"

"That's affirmative. I'm sorry you had to witness such a thing though. This is not the sort of thing meant for civilians." Sosuke turned her away from the body, knowing it would only scare her more to see it. He looked up just in time to see the police arrive, barging through the front door.

"Everybody freeze!" The commanding officer yelled. He looked around, seeing all the hostages on the floor. His eyes then fell upon Sosuke, who was still holding Kaname. The officer noticed the gun lying next to him, then the blood coming out of the robber's body. Instantly he pointed his gun towards Sosuke. "You, on the ground, now!"

"Officer, there's no need for any of this. This man here was threatening my companion here. I only took the necessary actions to protect her." Sosuke turned as he said this, facing the officers. He raised his hands, to show that he was no longer armed. Instantly the officers ran over, grabbing Sosuke's hands and forcing them behind his back. The other hostages slowly began to stand, arguing with the officers. Shouts could be heard of people saying "he didn't do it, he saved us, he protected all of us, that man would have killed us for sure." The officer's took no heed of these protests, shoving Sosuke down the steps in front of the bank in to a police car. Several of the other officers started to talk with the hostages, taking down statements. Another officer had called for an ambulance to come take away the body of the dead robber.

"Sosuke, don't worry. We'll get you out in no time." Kaname said, as she looked at him through the window of the police cruiser. "You did the right thing, so they'll let you out. Just to be on the safe side though, how can I get a hold of Tessa? She should be able to help."

"There's a radio in my apartment. Preset number 3. Use that and you'll get a hold of Captain Testerossa's private channel. My key's are in my school bag." Sosuke said all this as the officer in the front of the patrol car started to pull away. He knew that something was wrong. The police in Japan normally didn't respond that fast. Also, they would never pull away someone from a crime scene like that without proper reason. Sosuke had not given them that reason. Something smelled fishy.

End of chapter 2. As always, please review. The reviews boost my ego and not only let me write more, but also write better. Worst part is, I'm only half joking about this. Also, the more reviews I get the longer I could let this story work out. See you when chapter 3 is posted.


End file.
